The invention relates to a trolley of an overhead crane, supported to be movable between two main girders, whereby there is a service platform on at least one side of the trolley.
A service platform is an important piece of equipment in cranes. If there is no service platform, it is difficult to service the crane, and extra arrangements need be made in order to access the object of service.
In a conventional solution, the service platform of the trolley is fixedly mounted on the trolley's frame structure, i.e. the trolley parts moving on a main girder, in such a manner that the service platform extends from these parts over the entire length of the trolley between the main girders and protrudes parallel to the main girders far outside the trolley's side contours to allow safe access to all objects of service on the service platform. Depending on the situation, the service platform is arranged either on both sides or only one side of the trolley.
A problem with this conventional solution is that approach dimensions of the trolley, such as the measurement between the trolley's lifting hook and a crane hall wall or the measurement between lifting hooks, increase considerably when there are several trolleys on the same hoist bridge. This may restrict the operating region of the crane considerably. To avoid collision damages of the trolley, various buffer arrangements or extensions to the buffers at the ends of the trolley must also be provided.